Spojrzenie (Grabiński)
Zaczęło się jeszcze wtedy — przed czterema laty, w owo dziwne, straszliwie dziwne popołudnie dnia sierpniowego, gdy Jadwiga po raz ostatni wyszła z jego domu... Była wtedy jakaś inna niż zwykle, jakaś bardziej nerwowa i czegoś wyczekująca. I tuliła się doń namiętniej niż kiedykolwiek... Potem nagle, szybko ubrała się, zarzuciła na głowę swój niezrównany szal wenecki i pocałowawszy go mocno w usta odeszła. Jeszcze raz mignął tam u wejścia brzeg jej sukni i smukły kontur trzewika i wszystko skończyło się na zawsze... W godzinę potem zginęła pod kołami pociągu. Odonicz nie dowiedział się nigdy, czy śmierć ta była dziełem przypadku, czy też Jadwiga rzuciła się sama pod rozhukaną w pędzie maszynę. Była przecież istotą nieobliczalną ta smagła, ciemnooka kobieta... Lecz nie o to chodziło, nie o to. Ten ból, ta rozpacz, ten żal — to wszystko było przecież w tym wypadku tak naturalne, tak oczywiste. Więc nie o to chodziło. Zastanawiało coś całkiem innego — coś tak śmiesznie błahego, coś tak drugorzędnego... Jadwiga, wychodząc od niego po raz ostatni, nie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Pamięta, jak odprowadzając ją przez pokój potknął się i pochylił zniecierpliwiony, by wyprostować zagięty róg kobierca. Gdy po chwili podniósł oczy, Jadwigi już w pokoju nie było. Odeszła pozostawiając drzwi otwarte. Dlaczego nie zamknęła ich za sobą? Ona zwykle tak przytomna, tak czasami pedantycznie przytomna kobieta?... Pamięta owo przykre, owo nader przykre wrażenie, jakie sprawiły na nim wtedy te szeroko na oścież roztwarte drzwi, powiewające, niby żałobna chorągiew na wietrze, swym czarnym, gładko politurowanym skrzydłem. Drażnił go ich niespokojny ruch, który co chwilę odcinał mu sprzed oczu, to znów odsłaniał ziejącą żarem popołudniowego słońca część skweru przed domem... Wtedy to nagle przyszło mu na myśl, że Jadwiga opuściła go na zawsze, pozostawiając do rozwiązania jakiś zawiły problem, którego zmysłowym wyrazem było owo uchylenie drzwi... Tknięty złowróżbnym przeczuciem poskoczył ku nim i wyjrzał poza rozchwiane skrzydło w dal, na prawo, w stronę, w którą prawdopodobnie odeszła. Ani śladu... Przed nim rozpościerał się szeroko pusty, rozpalony od skwaru letniego plac, hen aż po nasyp kolejowy tam na krańcach horyzontu. Nic — tylko ta złocista, zalana słońcem płaszczyzna... Potem długi, kilkumiesięczny tępy ból i głucha, szarpiąca rozpacz utraty... Potem... wszystko minęło — rozwiało się jakoś, usunęło gdzieś w kąt... I wtedy przyszło to. Chyłkiem jakoś, nieznacznie, ni stąd, ni zowąd, niby od niechcenia. Problem otwartych drzwi... Problem! Śmiech powiedzieć, doprawdy! Problem nie domkniętych drzwi. Uwierzyć trudno, na honor, uwierzyć trudno. A jednak, a jednak... Po nocach całych snuły mu się w mózgu upartą, senną zmorą — miał je w dzień pod przymkniętą na chwilę powieką, wyłaniały się wśród jasnej, trzeźwej jawy gdzieś daleko w perspektywie drażniącym majakiem... Lecz teraz nie chwiały się już pod naporem wiatru jak wtedy, w ową fatalną godzinę, tylko powoli, całkiem powoli odchylały się od fikcyjnej futryny. Zupełnie tak, jak gdyby ktoś z zewnątrz, z tamtej drugiej, niewidzialnej dla jego oka strony, chwycił za klamkę i ostrożnie, bardzo ostrożnie otwierał je o pewien kąt... Właśnie ta ostrożność, ta szczególna przezorność ruchu mroziła do szpiku. Jak gdyby obawiano się, by kąt odchylenia nie był za wielki, by drzwi nie otworzyły się za szeroko. Wyglądało na to, że się z nim przekomarzają, nie chcąc w całej pełni pokazać tego, co się kryło poza tym przeklętym skrzydłem. Uchylano przed nim tylko rąbka tajemnicy, dawano mu do poznania, że tam, po tamtej stronie, za drzwiami istnieje tajemnica, lecz bliższe szczegóły zazdrośnie zatajano... Odonicz bronił się przed tym maniackim refrenem wszelkimi siłami. Po tysiąc razy na dzień przekonywał siebie, że poza drzwiami wchodowymi nie ma nic niepokojącego, że w ogóle poza żadnymi drzwiami nic się nie kryje, nic się nie czai. Co chwila odrywał się od przymusowo na się nałożonej pracy, krokiem spiesznym, drapieżnym przypadał kolejno do wszystkich drzwi pokoju, otwierał je, niemal wyrzucał z zamku i zapuszczał głodne spojrzenie w przestrzeń poza nimi. Oczywiście, zawsze z tym samym wynikiem: nie stwierdził ani razu nic podejrzanego; przed oczyma rozkładał się po staremu bądź pusty, jałowy skwer, bądź banalny fragment korytarza lub ciche, ustalone raz na zawsze wnętrze sąsiedniej sypialni czy łazienki. Wracał niby uspokojony do biurka, by za parę minut znów ulec prześladującej go myśli... W końcu poszedł do jednego z najwybitniejszych neurologów i zaczął się leczyć. Wyjeżdżał parokrotnie nad morze, brał zimne kąpiele, zaczął wieść życie hulaszcze... Jakoś po czasie zdawało się, że wszystko przeszło. Uporczywy obraz uchylonych w perspektywie drzwi powoli zatarł się, wypłowiał, jakby przygasł, w końcu rozwiał się. I byłby Odonicz z siebie zupełnie zadowolony, gdyby nie pewne objawy, które wyłoniły się w parę miesięcy po ustąpieniu tamtej zmory. A przyszły tak jakoś nagle, niespodzianie, na miejscu publicznym, na ulicy... Właśnie był u wylotu Świętojańskiej i zbliżał się do punktu skrzyżowania jej z Polną, gdy wtem na samym rogu, niemal u węgła ostatniej kamienicy, zdjął go znienacka piekielny strach. Wypadł skądś z zaułka i chwycił za krtań. „Nie pójdziesz dalej, kochanku! Ani kroku dalej!” Odonicz zamierzał początkowo skręcić wprost na Polną w miejscu, gdzie kończyła się wspomniana kamienica, której okna spoglądały na obie ulice — gdy uczuł w sobie ten sprzeciw. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, nagle wydał mu się kąt przecięcia ulic za silny jak na jego nerwy: po prostu zbudziła się w nim gwałtowna obawa, że tam za załomem, na zakręcie można spotkać się z niespodzianką. Narożny dom, który należało okrążyć pod kątem niemal prostym, by skręcić na Polną, chronił na razie przed tą niemiłą ewentualnością, zasłaniając swą potężną, kilkupiętrową masą widok z tamtej strony. Lecz ostatecznie ściana musiała się kiedyś skończyć, odsłaniając nagle, przerażająco nagle to, co było na lewo od węgła. Ta nagłość, ta gwałtowność przejścia z jednej ulicy na drugą zakrytą dotąd przed jego oczyma niemal zupełnie, przejmowała bezgraniczną trwogą: Odonicz nie śmiał wyjść na spotkanie „nieznanemu”. Więc poszedł drogą kompromisu i tuż przed samym zakrętem zamknąwszy oczy, z ręką opartą o mur kamienny, by nie upaść, powoli zaczął zbaczać na Polną. W ten sposób posunął się parę kroków naprzód, prześliznął palce po krawędzi ściany i otarłszy się o wystający kant domu, uczuł, że zakręt został szczęśliwie przebyty i że wkroczył w strefę drugiej ulicy. Mimo to nie śmiał jeszcze otworzyć oczu, lecz wciąż macając ręką ściany domów schodził w dół Polnej. Dopiero po paru minutach takiej wędrówki, gdy już zdobył niejako „prawo obywatelstwa” w nowej strefie, gdy nareszcie uczuł, że już tutaj „wiedzą” o jego obecności — odważył się i podniósł przymknięte powieki. Spojrzawszy przed siebie, z uczuciem ulgi przekonał się, że nie ma nic podejrzanego. Wszystko było zwyczajne i normalne, jak przystało na ulicę wielkomiejską: przejeżdżały pędem dorożki, przelatywały jak błyskawice autobusy, mijali się przechodnie. Odonicz zauważył tylko o parę kroków od siebie jakiegoś gapia, który z rękoma zapuszczonymi w kieszenie, z papierosem w gębie przypatrywał mu się znać już od chwili z ciekawością, uśmiechając się złośliwie. W ten sposób wyłonił się na horyzoncie nowy problem: „na zakręcie”. Odtąd Odonicz stracił pewność siebie i swobodę ruchów w miejscach publicznych. Nie mogąc przejść bez uczucia tajemnego lęku z jednej ulicy na drugą stosował metodę obchodzenia skrętów w szerokich kołach; było to wprawdzie nader niewygodne, gdyż nakładał zawsze ogromnie wiele drogi, lecz unikał w ten sposób gwałtownych zboczeń, łagodząc znacznie kąt załamania ulic. Teraz już nie potrzebował przymykać oczu przy narożnych kamienicach. Wszelkie niespodzianki, jakie mogły kryć się poza węgłem, miały teraz dość czasu do „zamaskowania się” przed nim; owo bliżej nie określone, zgoła heterogeniczne i dziko mu obce „coś”, którego istnienie wyczuwał przez skórę po tamtej stronie zakrętu, mogło teraz spokojnie, nie zaskoczone jego nagłym wyłonieniem się na rogu nowej ulicy, przyczaić się na pewien czas. Bo że coś tam było, coś zasadniczo „innego” — o tym nie wątpił już wtedy ani trochę. W każdym razie, przynajmniej w owym czasie, Odonicz wcale nie życzył sobie spotkania z „tym” oko w oko; przeciwnie, pragnął schodzić mu z drogi, ułatwiając „maskowanie się” w samą porę. Trwoga, która przejmowała go na samą myśl. że mogłyby nastąpić przed nim jakieś w tym względzie rewelacje, jakieś niepożądane objawienia i niespodzianki — umacniała go tylko w przekonaniu, że niebezpieczeństwo jest istotnie poważne. Opinia innych ludzi o tej sprawie nie obchodziła go przy tym zupełnie. Uważał, że każdy powinien sobie z „tym” dawać radę sam, o ile w ogóle u kogokolwiek poza nim zachodziła podobna możliwość. Odonicz zdawał sobie jasno sprawę, że może na całym świecie prócz niego nikt nie zwrócił na „to” uwagi. Przypuszczał nawet, że większość bliźnich parsknęłaby mu w nos ordynarnym śmiechem, gdyby tak odważył się któremu z nich powierzyć swoje wątpliwości. Dlatego milczał uporczywie i sam pasował się z „nieznanym”. Od czasu owego wewnętrznego sprzeciwu, który tak znienacka zaatakował go na rogu Polnej, nabrał zasadniczego wstrętu do wszelkich ścian, przepierzeń, w ogóle do wszelkich „osłon” nietrwałych i prowizorycznych, które tylko na chwilę zakrywają to, co poza nim. W ogóle uważał, że wszelkie tak zwane ekrany są wymysłem zgubnym, a nawet nieetycznym, gdyż ułatwiają niebezpieczną grę „w chowanego” budząc przy tym często nieufność i trwogę tam, gdzie może nieraz nie ma ani śladu niesamowitości. Po co ukrywać rzeczy, które na zatajenie nie zasługują? Po co niepotrzebnie wzniecać podejrzenie, jak gdyby „tam” było coś naprawdę do ukrywania?... Odonicz stał się zdecydowanym zwolennikiem dalekich, jasnych perspektyw, szerokich placów, rozległych i otwartych hen, hen, daleko, jak okiem sięgnąć przestrzeni. Nie cierpiał natomiast dwuznaczności zaułków, przyczajonych zdradziecko w półmroku podsieni, hipokryzji wielkomiejskich przecznic i krętych uliczek bez wyjścia, które zdają się wiecznie czyhać na samotnego przechodnia. Gdyby to od niego zależało, budowałby miasta wedle zupełnie nowego planu, którego zasadą byłaby prostota i szczerość; byłoby tam dużo, bardzo dużo słońca i szeroko rozrzuconej przestrzeni. Dlatego też najchętniej odbywał przechadzki poza miasto po rozległych, z rzadka zaludnionych domostwami bulwarach lub też podwieczorną porą po podmiejskim wygonie gubiącym się cicho w mgłach oddalenia... I mieszkanie Odonicza uległo w tym czasie radykalnym przemianom. W myśl zasady prostoty i szczerości pousuwał wszystko, cokolwiek mogło trącić manierą „przykrywek i obsłonek”. Znikły więc stare, perskie dywany i tłumiące echo kroków sumaki, zeszły ze ścian bezpowrotnie fałdziste kotary i draperie. Ogołocił okna z dyskretnych firanek, powyrzucał jedwabne ekrany. Nawet parawan z zielonej kitajki, ulubiony niegdyś sprzęt Jadwigi, przestał ocieniać potrójnym skrzydłem wnętrze sypialni. Nawet szafy okazały się sprzętem podejrzanym. Toteż kazał je wynieść na strych poprzestając na zwykłych wieszadłach i szaragach. Tak przekształcone mieszkanie zdobyło charakter dziwnej, graniczącej z ubóstwem prostoty. Wprawdzie nieliczni znajomi zwracali mu uwagę na przesadną prymitywność urządzenia, przebąkując coś niecoś o stylu szpitalno-koszarowym, lecz Odonicz przyjmował te uwagi z uśmiechem pobłażania i nie dał się przekonać. Przeciwnie, z dniem każdym znajdował coraz większe upodobanie w swym interieur, które opuszczał coraz rzadziej, unikając w ten sposób „niespodzianek” czyhających zewnątrz. Lubił to swoje ciche, prostolinijne wnętrze, gdzie nie potrzebował się lękać żadnych zasadzek, gdzie wszystko było jasne i otwarte. Nie przy tajało się tu nic poza oponami, nie czaiło się nic w cieniu zbytecznych sprzętów. Nie było tu żadnych nastrojowych półmroków i półświateł, żadnych niedomówień i problematycznych przemilczeń. Wszystko było oczywiste. W dzień zalewały mieszkanie strugi zdrowego, jędrnego słońca, za pierwszą przygrywką do wieczornych zmroków rozbłyskiwały elektryczne żarówki. Oczy pana domu mogły swobodnie i bezkarnie wędrować po ścianach gładkich, nie poobwieszanych draperiami, ozdobionych chyba tu i ówdzie parą angielskich, pogodnej treści sztychów. Nic tu nie mogło zaskoczyć, nic przykucnąć niespostrzeżenie za jakimś węgłem. „Jak w szczerym polu — myślał sobie nieraz Odonicz pojąc wzrok oczywistością otoczenia. — Stanowczo dom mój nie jest terenem dogodnym dla chowanki”. Jakoż zdawało się, że zarządzone środki prewencyjne odniosły pożądany skutek. Odonicz uspokoił się znacznie i czuł się nawet w tym czasie względnie szczęśliwym. I nic nie byłoby zamąciło ciszy, gdyby nie pewne szczegóły, zresztą dość niewinnej natury, gdyby nie pewne, takie sobie śmieszne szczególiki... Jednego wieczora ślęczał Odonicz przez parę godzin bez przerwy nad wykończeniem większej naukowej pracy, którą zamierzał drukować w najbliższej przyszłości. Dzieło wchodzące w zakres studiów przyrodniczych zwalczało niektóre nowsze hipotezy biologiczne wykazując ich bezradność wobec fenomenów zaobserwowanych w życiu stworzeń na pograniczu między światem zwierzęcym a roślinnym. Znużony dłuższym wysiłkiem myśli odłożył na chwilę pióro, zapalił papierosa, po czym odchyliwszy głowę na poręcz fotela położył prawą rękę na biurku, prostując ścierpłe od pisania palce... Wtem — wzdrygnął się, wyczuwszy pod nimi coś miękko-ustępliwego. Mimo woli cofnął rękę i spojrzał uważnie na prawą partię biurka, gdzie zwykle leżał ciężki, masywny przycisk z porfiru. Wtedy ze zdumieniem spostrzegł zamiast kamienia kawałek suchej, wąskoporowatej gąbki. Przetarł oczy i dotknął ręką przedmiotu. Była to gąbka! Typowa, jasnożółta gąbka — spongia vulgaris... — Co za diabeł? — mruknął półgłosem, obracając ją w palcach na wszystkie strony. — Skąd się u mnie wzięła? Przecież się nigdy gąbką nie nacieram. Zresztą za mała do tego użytku. Hm... szczególne... Lecz gdzie podział się przycisk, do licha? Zawsze tu od lat leżał na tym samym miejscu. I zaczął szukać po biurku, zaglądnął do szuflady, pod stół: nadaremnie, kamień znikł bez śladu. Na jego miejscu leżała gąbka, zwykła, pospolita gąbka... Omamienie czy co? Wstał od stołu i zaczął przechadzać się nerwowo po pokoju. — Dlaczego gąbka? — rozumował zaniepokojony. — Dlaczego właśnie gąbka? Równie dobrze mogło być żelazko lub kawałek kołka z płotu. „Za pozwoleniem, mój kochany — odezwał się w nim nagle jakiś głos nieproszony — to nie jest to samo. Nawet i takie zjawiska są odpowiednio uwarunkowane. Zapominasz o tym, że od paru już godzin przebywasz niemal wyłącznie w świecie stułbi, ukwiałów, gąbek i tym podobnych jamochłonów. A właśnie życie gąbki szczególnie cię interesowało. Chyba temu nie zaprzeczysz, co?” Odonicz przystanął na środku pokoju, uderzony tym wywodem... — Hm — mruknął — istotnie zaprząta me myśli już od paru godzin. Lecz cóż z tego, do stu szatanów?! — wrzasnął nagle na cały głos. — To jeszcze nie racja! I spojrzał znów z ukosa na biurko. Lecz tu ku niepojętemu zdumieniu ujrzał zamiast gąbki zaginiony przycisk. Leżał sobie cicho i spokojnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, na wyznaczonym mu od lat raz na zawsze miejscu. Odonicz powiódł ręką po czole, przetarł powtórnie oczy i przekonał się, że nie marzy: na biurku leżał przycisk, porfirowy przycisk z gładką, toczoną gałką. Gąbki ani śladu — jak gdyby jej nigdy tutaj nie było. — Przywidzenie — zawyrokował. — Halucynacja pod wpływem chwilowego przepracowania. I zasiadł z powrotem do biurka. Lecz jakoś nie zdołał sklecić ani jednego zdania więcej tej nocy; przywidzenie nie dawało mu spokoju i mimo wysiłków nie potrafił skupić się do pracy... Historia z gąbką była jakby przygrywką do innych podobnych objawów, które odtąd coraz częściej zaczęły go prześladować. Jakoż niebawem zauważył, że i inne przedmioty w pokoju znikają mu na czas jakiś sprzed oczu, by po chwili wyłonić się z powrotem na dawnym miejscu. Na odwrót, niejednokrotnie spostrzegał na biurku najrozmaitsze rzeczy, których tam nigdy przedtem nie było. Najciekawszym jednak w tym wszystkim był szczegół, że fenomeny szły równolegle z chwilowym zainteresowaniem, jakie odczuwał dla tych przedmiotów przed momentem ich zniknięcia lub wynurzenia się: prawie z reguły myślał o nich przedtem nader intensywnie. Wystarczyło mu z pewną dozą wewnętrznego przekonania pomyśleć, że na przykład jakąś książkę zgubił — by po chwili istotnie stwierdzić brak jej w szafie bibliotecznej. Podobnie, ilekroć wyobraził sobie w sposób możliwie plastyczny egzystencję jakiegoś przedmiotu na stole, wkrótce przekonywał się naocznie, że rzeczywiście zjawiał się tam jak na zawołanie. Fenomeny te zaniepokoiły go w wysokim stopniu, budząc poważne podejrzenia. Kto wie, czy to nie nowa zasadzka? Chwilami miało się wrażenie, że to powrotny atak „nieznanego”, tylko przypuszczony z innej strony i w innej formie. Powoli narzucały się pewne wnioski, kształtował się z nieubłaganą wnikliwością pewien światopogląd. — Czy świat otaczający mnie w ogóle istnieje? A jeśli rzeczywiście istnieje, czy nie jest wytworem kształtującej go myśli? A może wszystko jest tylko fikcją jakiejś głęboko zamyślonej jaźni? Tam gdzieś, w zaświatach, ktoś ciągle, ktoś od prawieków myśli — a świat cały, a wraz z nim biedny ludzki narodek, jest produktem tej wieczystej zadumy!... Kiedy indziej popadał Odonicz w egocentryczny szał i powątpiewał o istnieniu czegokolwiek poza sobą. To on tylko wciąż myśli, on, dr Tomasz Odonicz, a wszystko, na co patrzy i co spostrzega, to tylko wytwór jego kontemplacji. Moment, w którym po raz pierwszy dotarł do tej ostateczności, zaciążył nad nim fatalnie. Nagle z dreszczem niesamowitego lęku uczuł się Odonicz okropnie samotnym. „A jeśli rzeczywiście tam poza węgłem nie ma niczego? Któż zaręczy, czy poza tak zwaną rzeczywistością w ogóle coś innego istnieje? Poza tą rzeczywistością, której twórcą prawdopodobnie jestem sam? Dopóki w niej tkwię zanurzony po szyję, dopóki mi ona wystarcza — wszystko jako tako. Lecz gdybym tak zapragnął dnia jednego wychylić się z bezpiecznego środowiska i spojrzeć poza jego rubieże?” Tu uczuł ostry, dojmujący do szpiku kości chłód, niby mroźną, polarną atmosferę wiecznej nocy. Przed rozszerzoną źrenicą pojawiło się wyobrażenie pustki bez dna i bez krańców... Któregoś dnia, goląc się przy dużym, ręcznym zwierciadle, doznał Odonicz szczególnego wrażenia: wydało mu się nagle, że ta część pokoju, którą miał poza sobą, widziana teraz w lustrze wygląda „jakoś inaczej”. Odłożył brzytwę i pilnie zaczął studiować odbicie tylnej części sypialni. Istotnie, przez chwilę wszystko tam poza nim przedstawiało się inaczej niż zwykle. Lecz na czym polegała ta zmiana, nie umiałby bliżej określić. Jakaś specyficzna modyfikacja, jakieś dziwaczne przesunięcie proporcji — coś w tym rodzaju. Zaciekawiony położył lustro na stole i oglądnął się, by skontrolować rzeczywistość. Lecz nie znalazł nic podejrzanego: wszystko było po dawnemu. Uspokojony zajrzał ponownie w zwierciadło. Lecz teraz znów pokój wyglądał normalnie; szczególna modyfikacja znikła bez śladu. „Hiperestezja ośrodków wzrokowych, nic więcej” — uspokajał się naprędce skleconym terminem. Lecz przyszły następstwa. Odonicz zaczął odczuwać odtąd lęk przed tym, co było poza nim. I dlatego przestał oglądać się poza siebie. Gdyby go kto zawołał na ulicy po imieniu, nie odwróciłby się za żadną cenę. Stąd też poszło, że wszelkich nawrotów dokonywał drogą okrężną i nigdy prawie nie wracał do domu tą samą ulicą, którą wyszedł. Gdy już koniecznie wypadało mu obrócić się, czynił to nadzwyczaj ostrożnie i w możliwie powolnym tempie, w obawie, by wskutek nagłej zmiany frontu nie spojrzeć w twarz „temu”. Chciał przez ruch powolny i stopniowy zostawić mu dość czasu na wycofanie się lub powrót do dawnej, niewinnej postawy. Ostrożność tę posunął w końcu do tego stopnia, że mając zamiar oglądnąć się, przedtem „ostrzegał”. Ilekroć przyszło mu odejść od biurka w głąb pokoju, wstawał najpierw z ostentacyjnie hałaśliwym odsunięciem krzesła, po czym mówił głosem podniesionym, żeby go tam dobrze „z tyłu” słyszano: — Teraz obracam się. Dopiero po tej zapowiedzi, przeczekawszy jeszcze chwilkę, odwracał się w zamierzonym kierunku. Życie w tych warunkach wkrótce stało się istną katownią. Odonicz skrępowany na każdym kroku tysiącem obaw, co chwila wietrzący czyhające nań niebezpieczeństwo, wiódł egzystencję pożałowania godną... A jednak i do tego przyzwyczaił się. Owszem, po pewnym czasie owo wieczne czuwanie w stanie napiętych nerwów stało się drugą naturą. Poczucie otaczającej go w każdym momencie tajemniczości rzuciło jakiś posępny urok na szary szlak jego życia. Powoli nieznacznie polubił ową grę w chowanego; w każdym razie wydała mu się ona bardziej zajmującą niż banalność zwykłych ludzkich przeżyć. Zapalił się nawet do tropienia niesamowitych poszlak i trudno by mu było obejść się bez świata zagadek. Ostatecznie sprowadził trapiące go wątpliwości do dylematu: albo tam poza mną jest coś innego, coś zasadniczo różnego od rzeczywistości, którą znam jako człowiek — albo też nie ma nic — zupełna pustka. Gdyby go ktoś zapytał, z którą z tych dwu ewentualności wolałby spotkać się po tamtej stronie — Odonicz nie potrafiłby dać stanowczej odpowiedzi. Niewątpliwie nicość, bezwzględna, bezgraniczna pustka byłaby czymś okropnym; z drugiej strony jednak może nicość jest nawet lepsza niż straszliwa rzeczywistość innego rzędu? Bo któż wiedzieć może, jakim jest owo „coś” naprawdę? To zawieszenie między krańcami stało się zaczynem walki dwóch sprzecznych tendencji: z jednej strony dławił go strach przed nieznanym — z drugiej pchała w objęcia tajemniczości wzrastająca z dniem każdym ciekawość. Jakiś przezorny, doświadczony głos przestrzegał wprawdzie przed niebezpieczną decyzją, lecz Odonicz zbywał rady pobłażliwym uśmiechem. W jakiś jesienny wieczór siedząc nad otwartą książką nagle wyczuł poza plecami „to”. Coś działo się tam poza nim: rozsuwały się tajemnicze kulisy, dźwigały w górę kotary, rozchylały się fałdy draperii... Wtedy niespodzianie powstało szalone pragnienie: oglądnąć się i spojrzeć poza siebie, ten tylko raz, ten jedyny, jedyny raz. Wystarczyło odwrócić szybko głowę bez zwykłego ostrzegania, żeby nie „spłoszyć” — wystarczył jeden rzut oka, jedno krótkie, momentalnie krótkie spojrzenie... Odonicz odważył się na to spojrzenie. Ruchem nagłym jak myśl, jak błyskawica oglądnął się i spojrzał. I wtedy z ust jego wyszedł nieludzki krzyk grozy i strachu bez granic; konwulsyjnie chwycił się ręką za serce i jak piorunem rażony zwalił się bez życia na posadzkę pokoju. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Niesamowita opowieść